Secrets, Love, and Loneliness
by Nightmarexz
Summary: Set in an AU. The story focuses around my characters and Letter Bee's characters meeting by chance, and going on an adventure together. On the way, they learn secrets, love, and the loss of friendship. They attempt to face obstacles together, stay alive, and most importantly, stay together. Will they be able to overcome them or will they end up separating along the way?


...Hello, this is my first story that I have ever showed others. I hope that readers will leave a review...constructive criticism and/or advice, and new ideas are much appreciated. **Mean, rude, or offensive comments are not needed and if you hated the story, then please remember to not read it in the future. I know that I'm not the best writer, there's always someone better, but that would be uncalled for, so please refrain from doing so.** If you/you guys like the story, then I will try my best to update and continue it as much as possible. Thank you for your time.

I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, because it's an intro to my characters and their world, but I'll try to make it clearer later on. Once again, sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee or any of the characters associated/from it. (Sometimes I wish I did)**

**I do, however own MY characters and THIS story that was created from my imagination. **

This is set in an alternate universe.

**Intro**

All she saw were trees. Trees everywhere. She had no idea where she was. Glancing around the forest, the young girl tried to see if she recognized anything. Unfortunately for her, nothing looked familiar whatsoever. Then, she heard a branch snap behind her. Turning around cautiously, she gasped at what she saw. Right in front of her was a black wolf. It didn't seem like a regular wolf at all. The wolf was huge and had different colored eyes. One was a deep crimson red while the other one was a startling silver. However, the wolf didn't seem to be a threat to her. When the girl looked at its eyes, she saw something. She couldn't describe it but when she looked into its eyes, she saw sorrow and a sense of loneliness in them. Usually at around this time, said girl would be waking up from the dream..

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Loralei! It's time to get ready for school!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Said girl woke up, and sat up on her bed remembering the dream she had. 'Man...' She thought. 'That's the third time this week that I've been having that dream...ah well. Nothing I can do about it.' Loralei got out of bed and went to her mirror. Looking at her reflection, she noted her appearance.

Staring right back at her was a 15 year old girl with disheveled dark silver hair, smooth moonlight pale skin, and turquoise colored eyes with a ring of sea green around them which made them look very mysterious. Loralei is a tall, 5'7, girl with three older brothers who dote on her all the time.

For her age, she is very intelligent but, just doesn't seem it because she's very quiet and doesn't participate in school. She is well educated in defending herself because her brothers taught her everything they know, in fear that someone might kidnap their adorable little sister. Each of them have a secret of their own.

Daichi, the youngest of the brothers, is a tall, athletic, 17 year old that gets good grades. Unlike his sister, he has a nice light tan complexion that goes very well with his chestnut colored hair that has natural vine green tips. Daichi's eye color is a soothing sea foam green. He is as handsome as his brothers, and has a cute side to him that he only shows to his sister. His secret, is that he wants to spoil her so much and buy her so many things that they can't afford, to show his love for her. In short, he has a sister complex.

Scratch that.

A SEVERE sister complex.

Next in line is Riki, the second brother. Riki is also 17 years old, but is older than Daichi by a month. This one has more resemblance with his dear sister, because of the likeness of their complexion. His is pale, just like hers, but not as pale. Riki has dark blue hair that has natural thin platinum blond highlights. His eye color is lustrous gold. This brother, is known as the ladies man of the family. He's always surrounded by girls but he's never in a relationship with them. His secret is that he's a romanticist and wants to find true love, and that he too, has a SEVERE sister complex, so whoever he dates, needs to be able to tolerate his affection for his sister. Just like Daichi, he is also very athletic and has good grades in the family.

Now then, the oldest brother, Shiki, is the most well known. He is also known as the God of Death, because he happens to be a gang leader, but a hot one at that. Shiki has sunset orange hair with natural dark purple ends. His eyes are different from the rest of the family. He has one eye that reminds people of the clear, blue ocean, and the other eye is a soft silver that gleams in the sunlight. Rumors spread quickly about him everywhere. Almost everyone knows him. Surprisingly, he has the MOST EXTREME SISTER COMPLEX EVER. Even when he's in gang leader/fighter mode, he still finds time to shower her with affection.

These three brothers, however, are the reasons as to why Loralei doesn't have many friends. They are...VERY...overprotective of her...maybe a bit too much...it actually got to the point where it seems a bit unhealthy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Loralei was walking to school with her brothers, (they won't let her leave the house without one or all of them with her) when her friend, Akira, called to her. All of the siblings stopped and waited for him to catch up. Akira has been friends with Loralei for a long time. He's of average height, which is about the same height as Loralei. He too has fair skin but he has a scar underneath his eye from when he got slashed with a knife during a kidnapping incident. His hair color could be described as a dusty copper color with a streak of blood red on the side of his bangs. Akira is one of Loralei's greatest friends and one of her strongest allies.

In this world, you don't need the friends as much as you need strong, loyal, allies. This world has humans, monsters, creatures, you name it, etc. inhabitants. Some however, are evil (desire to take over the world, control everyone, kill everyone, etc.) while others are good (tries to save world, do justice, stop evil doers, etc.) and then there's the case of Loralei and her friends and family.

They would be considered neutrals. (It's not a real category in their world, so they're similar to outcasts and misfits.) None of them are evil, yet none of them are good. Mostly, to sum it all up, **they don't care. **Truthfully, all of them could care less about the good and evil thing. They aren't trying to take over the world, and they aren't trying to save the world either. So, yes, Loralei and the others could be considered neutral. All they want to do, is live in a different universe without the whole, "only good and evil categories."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

There are two main groups in the world that people try to be in. The first, is considered the most evil group, and they are called, The Dark Abyss. Every chance that they have to commit a murder, control people, or "take over the world," they take it. Does it work all the time? No. Does that stop them from trying anyway? No. Would they kill you on the spot if you tried to question their logic and way of thinking? Yes. But, anyway, that's the evil group.

The good group is called, The Path of Light. They consider themselves to be people who try their best to do the opposite of what the evil doers do. Does that work all the time? **Don't make me laugh. **Yeah right. All they're worried about is their image and reputation in front of the public. However, there are some people in the group, (very few) that are actually good natured at heart and do acts of kindness secretly. It's kind of sad that this group is considered the most good and kind.

Loralei and her friends and family are considered different. The school the teens attend, is different. Their appearance, is different. Everything about them screams different. But, it isn't until _they _transfer to their school, that the group will find out just how different they are...


End file.
